A Night at the Opera
by TheJoshuaTree87
Summary: Nothing, not even the collapse and destruction of the universe would dissuade the young water monk, Alani, from trying to make friends with her fellow Battleborn comrades. However, she could never have predicted that an unexpected encounter could lead to her reconciling with the other former denizen of Akopos.
1. You're My Best Friend

After gliding her index finger carefully across the arm of her couch, the young water monk brought her finger to her face for a closer inspection. Nodding confidently, Alani was pleased to discover a lack of dust or dirt contaminating her furniture, and retrieved the three multi-coloured pillows at her feet, gently placing and arranging each of them in symmetrical pattern.

Alani exhaled softly to steady her breathing, and averted her attention away from the furniture to the selection of lollies and snacks distributed in specific bowls. Her small smile faltered when she reflected on how she obtained them. A part of her still felt shameful for pilfering them from the base's kitchen - especially when they belonged to Montana - but the young monk reassured herself that he'd understand; it was an emergency after all. Besides, she'd make it up to the lumberjack at the next book club session.

Alani tried to abolish the notion of being a "neat freak" as she retrieved a handful of holo-drama disks from her closet, a reputation she'd become all too notorious for in her years. Although she refused to be identified as perfectionist, the young woman had very good reason for exhausting herself that particular night. For the better half of the evening, Alani had spent her time cleaning and decorating her room, making sure everything was arranged perfectly for the arrival of the Battleborn team member she was anxiously expecting.

Wiping her forehead with her hand, Alani took a step back to admire her efforts and, more importantly, assess her agenda.

"Okay, okay" she spoke, "let's…let's just step back and go over this one last time. Let's not panic, the last thing Galilea needs is to see you all flustered and overwhelmed."

The young continued, making frantic hand gestures to try and reassure herself. "Okay, Alani, you've got the seating arrangements – check. You've got the snacks and beverages – check. You've picked your favourite holo-dramas to watch – check. Alright - check, check and check. Okay, everything is looking good so far, all that's left now is-"

"Y'know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Squealing audibly with surprise, Alani turned around to inspect where the voice had originated from. The young woman exhaled with exasperation. There, leaning in between the doorway was the other former inhabitant of Akopos, the serpentine assassin, Pendles, smiling devilishly as he rhythmically spun his bladed kama in between his fingers.

With her face still burning with embarrassment, Alani furrowed her eyebrows with discontent. "Don't do that; you scared the life out of me."

Pendles chucked mischievously and placed his weapon back. "Apologies, love, forgive me for appearing without an announcement. Just thought I'd take a bit of a sticky beak around the crew's quarters. Ah, but you know me – there's nothing I enjoy more than a dramatic entrance."

Alani elected not to pursue him about what on Earth a "sticky beak" could be. Retrieving one of the empty packets of chips scattered on the floor, the young woman disposed of the item in the bin. "What do you want? If you can't tell, I'm quite occupied at the moment."

"Evidently" replied Pendles jovially, "'cyoar, I'll tell you what, gorgeous, this is quite the arrangement you've prepared. I've never seen anything like it."

Had Alani been focused on the reptile, she would have been able to catch him in the act of sneakily pinching a lollie from the bowl with his forked tongue before returning to admire her decorations. Pendles curiously glided over towards the spotless couch, his tentacle arm retrieving one of her sewn pillows for further inspection.

"What's the occasion, if you don't mind me asking?"

Irritated, Alani closed the distance between them and confiscated the pillow, arranging it back in its original position. Turning back to her visitor, the water monk folded her arms. "Well, I _do_ mind" she retorted before exhaling softly, "but if you _must_ know, I'm…I'm expecting someone."

Alani observed curiously as Pendles immediately ceased his exploration of the room after hearing her announcement. "Is that so? Someone I'm familiar with?"

She stirred in her position. "Maybe."

Pendles stared expectantly, visibly intrigued. "Who?"

Swallowing anxiously, Alani adopted an earnest expression and responded quietly. "Just…just Galilea."

Pendles chuckled heartily, the same way when performing ventriloquism with his skeletal weapon. "Really? The fabled 'Wraith of Bliss'? I didn't think the two of you were acquainted with one another."

Alani furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, that shows how much _you_ know. Galilea and I happen to be best friends."

Rather than a direct response, Pendles shook his head softly."You can't deceive me, love; I'm a snake in the grass, after all."

The young woman developed a faint scowl. "We _are_ ", she protested, _"_ me and Gal hang out all the time."

Pendles tilted his head in mock confusion. "I don't believe I've heard the two of you exchange a single word between you".

"Yeah, well of course you haven't seen us talk together", she scoffed, "you only arrived here less than a month ago; you're just jumping to conclusions."

The reptilian shrugged his shoulders casually. "True, true, but I don't need to be a member of this little…'division' we're a part of to deduce the defects in your argument – if your bond is as special as you proclaim then shouldn't your friend have arrived by now?"

Before she could respond with a refute to his accusation, Alani caught her breath. Despite her impatience for Pendles and in his interrogation, she still couldn't help but process his questions and the implications behind them. Just why hadn't Galilea arrived yet, was she occupied, and would she ever appear at all?

In an effort to remain composed, the water monk fabricated an answer. "She'll be here any second now. She's…she's probably just running late or something. After all, she _has_ been committed to restoring peace in our system."

Pendles, however, wasn't convinced as he scratched the left side of his torso hastily, a gesture Alani observed curiously. "And yet she can't find time in her agenda to visit her closest friend", he mused, "how…impolite."

The young woman felt a great deal of unpleasant emotions develop in her mind. "And what would _you_ know about friendship?"

Pendles simply smiled with his familiar smirk. "A lot more than I care to accept, and certainly more than _you_ really should."

Alani stared in disbelief. "How? Ever since you arrived here you've done nothing but conceal yourself from everybody."

Although she had prepared herself for some kind of narcissistic remark, Alani observed carefully as Pendles returned to scratching his torso, his single eye averted. "I…I prefer to keep my distance", he answered seriously before shaking his head, "regardless, unlike you I've actually evaluated our current situation a little more practically."

The serpentine killer's cryptic answers were something the young woman was struggling to interpret. "I don't…what are you talking about?"

Uncharacteristically, Pendles exhaled deeply. "It's really quite simple, love. If you actually took the time to reflect and process everything that's taking place right now – the whole 'collapsing universe' and whatnot – then perhaps you'd come to understand that pursuing bonds and friendships could prove...consequential."

Alani couldn't even begin to understand what he was insinuating; just how could interacting with her team members be a detriment? "Well, _excuse me_ for actually making the effort of introducing myself to the people who saved my life." The young monk raised her hands provocatively, "you know, the other surviving inhabitants of our system?"

"That's exactly my point", answered Pendles abruptly, "look…I respect your efforts, love, I really do…but if you don't mind me saying, I firmly believe forming attachments in this world could do more harm than good, despite your intentions."

Alani wasn't alarmed by his comment – she'd become all too familiar with Pendles' attitude for that – but rather his mannerisms, more specifically the unusually earnest tone.

"I…I don't understand."

"It's just with all the unpredictable violence and chaos surrounding us", he continued, "everyone is struggling with the ever persistent fear over which one of us is gonna kick the bucket next…and how we're going to cope with that loss."

The young woman's eyes widened in disbelief; in all her time of knowing the snake-man, she'd never once heard him profess something so thought-provoking. The implications behind Pendles' words were ones she tried her best to abolish with very little results.

Averting her eyes and sighing softly, Alani replied gently. "I know what you're trying to say…and I totally understand where you're coming from", she shrugged her shoulders, "it's just…I don't like to think about those things, you know, and certainly not in the presence of others." A small hopeful smile emerged on her lips. "I'm completely aware of our situation, but I'll never let that fear and uncertainty dissuade me from trying to make friends with everyone I can."

Pendles squinted his single eye. "Why, might I ask?"

Alani shrugged her shoulders once more, bashfully. "I…I find their companionship…inspiring and reassuring. When I'm around the others, I don't find myself worrying about our futures…even _when_ I really should be."

While she hadn't expected to convince the assassin, a scoff from the serpent emerged. "And that's where we differ, love. In my line of work, I've come to understand how consequential attachments and relationships can become, especially from associating with this lot." He continued, sincerely. "Maybe you should try adopting a similar attitude."

Alani wasn't quite sure what Pendles was insinuating, but she understood the jist of his answer – and she didn't like it. The young woman folded her arms. "Just because _you've_ had difficulty settling in and interacting doesn't mean that I'm going to stop."

Pendles recoiled with exaggeration. "Oi, ease up, turbo", he retorted, "I wasn't trying to coerce you, I was simply suggesting you should try behaving like me for a change perhaps."

The young woman wasn't convinced. " _That's_ not gonna happen. Unlike you I don't take pleasure in committing mindless slaughter."

Upon reflecting on what she had just accused, Alani's eyes widened in response. She hadn't meant to bring his profession– something he was very passionate about - into the equation, but the water monk had unfortunately let her emotions get the better of her.

The snake-man hissed, baring his bladed teeth. "Mindless? I'm a professional, thank you very much." He stepped closer towards her. "Without the proper business arranged, I would never dare executing one of my performances."

Alani rolled her eyes. " _Executing_ is right; you're a killer."

Pendles hissed once more. "To an outsider such as you, perhaps, but I'm simply a man trying to manage his business operations – nothing more, nothing less – so if you could conduct some research before firing accusations, you'd-"

"Can you just go!?"

Alarmed by her outburst, Pendles ceased speaking immediately, retracting his tongue and observing in disbelief.

Catching her breath to try and compose herself, Alani stared intently. "Please?" She whispered softly before exhaling deeply. "I'm up to my neck right now as it already is, and you aren't helping whatsoever. I've just…I am in no mood to be arguing with you tonight", she slowly returned her gaze, "so can you _please_ just go?"

An unbearable silence enveloped the two Akopos denizens as Alani waited patiently for a response, gesture or anything from the serpentine assassin that insinuated he understood her request. The young observed as Pendles averted his eye gaze, opening his mouth to speak before hastily closing it, visibly concerned.

"…I'll…very well", he responded quietly, "forgive me for being so intrusive."

Alani shook her head. "Whatever."

After presenting one of his toothy smiles, Pendles turned around and slowly made his way back to the entrance of her room. With his back faced towards her, Alani sighed softly before approaching the sofa, thoroughly exhausted from their lengthy exchange. The young woman was about to retrieve one of her snacks when she noticed Pendles still standing in the doorway.

Having captured her attention, Pendles smiled weakly with an affirmative nod of his head. "If I encounter Galilea, I'll be sure to inform her you're expecting her."

Any other person in her situation would have politely thanked him for his generous proposal, but nobody knew Pendles better than Alani, and his unusually uncharacteristic behaviour was something she'd observed during their exchange; if he was pulling some sort of ruse at her expense, she was determined to preventing him pursuing his offer.

Rising to her feet, Alani folded her arms once more and made her announcement. "You don't need to do that, you know" she began, "she's got all the details, she'll come any second now." Alani averted her eyes. "I don't want you bothering her."

She was treated to an unapologetic scoff from the assassin, his typical narcissistic smile present. "Well, excuse me for trying to do something nice for a change."

"Yeah, for a _change_ " she retorted, "I can't imagine what could happen if you actually tried talking with someone else besides your weapon."

Pendles turned his body back towards her with a conflicted expression. "My sociability is none of your concern."

Alani exhaled with exasperation, thoroughly unimpressed with his attitude. "No? W-well, maybe it is", she responded seriously. Rubbing her arm uncomfortably, the water monk adopted a sympathetic expression. "Do you think maybe just once you could try, I don't know, being friendly…and introducing yourself? Maybe then people will start treating you with respect?"

With a small, reassuring smile, Alani waited patiently for a response from the reclusive assassin, hoping very much her suggestion would be one he could consider; as much as Pendles irritated her, he was still a valued member of the Battleborn and her ally, one she held a great deal of respect for. However, Alani's hope diminished when she witnessed Pendles adopt a somber expression as he folded his arms and averted his gaze, hissing slowly.

After a moment of inactivity, Pendles answered seriously. "I appreciate the insight, but I can take care of myself, thank you."

Sighing deeply, Alani folded her arms. "Typical", she whispered, "I expected nothing less from the Roa."

Pendles bared his teeth and stepped towards her, his arms instinctively migrating towards his kamas. "You don't want to go down this path, love", he threatened.

Alani wasn't intimidated as she simply turned her back on him."After all" she called back, "they weren't the most sociable of creatures."

Hissing angrily, Pendles closed the distance between them. "Do you really want to bring my race into the equation, little girl, because I sure as hell don't see the water tribes of Akopos making a recovery any time soon!"

An unrelenting wave of terrifying memories enveloped Alani's mind as her eyes widened in disbelief from his remark. Hastily coiling her head around, the usually charismatic and optimistic young woman glared with burning resentment at the reptile.

Pendles stirred uncomfortably before lowering his gaze. "… _That_ was uncalled for", he whispered.

Grinding her teeth and clenching her fists, Alani resisted the torrent of tears she so desperately wanted to shed on behalf of all the innocent lives lost during the unspeakable and genocide, and their names unjustly ridiculed by the unapologetic snake assassin, a former inhabitant of Akopos no less.

" _You are such an arse****_ , _you know_?" She shook her head violently. "God, it's no wonder you don't have any friends."

Pendles hissed once more - whether it was from anger or penitence, she couldn't tell. Bitterly murmuring unintelligible language under his breath, Alani stepped towards with her arms folded.

"What are you even doing here still? Haven't you already had enough of ruining my night, or do you intend on making me even more miserable?"

Alani waited patiently for an answer, but no such thing was provided by assassin who continued to remain silent. The water monk observed as Pendles returned to furiously scratching his torso beneath his jacket; whatever was under there was causing him a great deal of discomfort.

After a moment of inactivity, Pendles slowly returned his attention to her and sighed deeply.

"…I really need your help…"


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody

With an unblinking gaze, Alani stared incredulously at the despondent serpentine assassin; she was completely bewildered by his request.

Alani didn't actively enjoy provoking others – she knew better than to - but after the way Pendles had entered without permission, belittled her _and_ unjustly spoke about the assault on Akopos, she didn't care anymore.

With a provocative smirk, Alani raised her hands. " _You_ need _my_ help? Are you serious? Why? What could you possibly want from _me_?"

Alani stared expectantly and waited impatiently for a response. Rather than an immediate reaction she could only observe as Pendles' hand slowly migrated back underneath his jacket. It was here when the sudden realisation consumed Alani like a powerful tsunami.

Remorseful for her actions, Alani lowered her gaze. "…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

A weak smile emerged on Pendles' face. "Ah, it's alright. I…I probably deserved it."

Alani was about to object and apologise for overreacting but struggled to find the appropriate words; expressing herself wasn't exactly her strongest quality.

After a moment of unbearable tension between them, Alani cleared her throat softly and gingerly gestured towards his torso. "Has it…returned?" She asked hesitantly.

Pendles nodded with defeat.

"Is it…severe?"

"…I was really hoping you could make that assessment."

Never being one to ignore an ally in need, Alani shouldn't have hesitated to perform the cleansing ritual she had done before. However, she couldn't dispel the resentment she felt for him after everything he had said about her and her people.

Alani folded her arms. "And what makes you think I'm going to help you, or if I even _want_ to?"

Pendles exhaled sorrowfully"…I don't know, alright, and honestly I don't expect anything of you anymore, and least of all after everything I've said tonight."

His unexpected confession made the young woman's eyes widen slowly in disbelief.

The snake-man continued. "…I never deserved your services, alright? After this little endeavor, it would be wise for me to try to again", he hissed audibly, "…but…it's just…"

As his voice trailed off into silence, Alani observed the uncharacteristically reluctant expression he displayed. "It's _what_?"

After a moment of inactivity, he whispered. "…You're the only one I trust."

With wide pupils and a demeanour shock and disbelief, Alani stared intently at the serpentine assassin. "I am?" She whispered softly, her cheek developing heat.

Pendles nodded once more. "Yes, and believe me it kills me inside to admit that." He hissed audibly. "…But you're the only here that's ever truly made the effort of trying to speak with me…and I respect that."

With every single word he shared, Alani came to loathe herself ever deeper for her earlier remarks; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Her provocative remark wasn't exactly inaccurate; the Roa _weren't_ a very sociable race. Though not inherently solitary, the Roa never held any allegiance or admiration to any existing ideology other than their own, and were much more committed to their own preservation than the survival of their planet; their refusal to ally with the water tribes resulted in Akopos being one of the first regions to fall during the Imperium's initial strike.

Biting her lip, she shook her head softly. "Surely I'm not the _only_ one. What about the other members of the Rogues, haven't they tried, y'know…?"

Pendles hissed with a dismissive shrug. "Ah, they're alright, I suppose…in increments. But I've disclosed my…condition…with nobody else save you."

That statement Alani _could_ believe – he'd made it quite clear during their previous rituals that he did not want his decaying health to be public.

Alani stopped to process a response before smiling weakly. "W-well, you know you don't _always_ have to consult me. You could always try approaching Miko…or even Ambra. Their knowledge and experience with health and medicine far outclasses mine. I've witnessed Miko's abilities first-hand; it's remarkable what that mushroom can do."

Ahe was treated to another smirk from the reptile. "Allergies, love, and while there's nothing I enjoy more than some refreshing heat from the sun - being cold-blooded and what not – that Priestess friend of yours could do more harm than good."

"You don't know that."

"And I'm not prepared to take that risk."

Exchanging a short glance towards her computer's screen, Alani observed the time; she was about to propose another time for their appointment, but upon witnessing the reptile's expectant expression she decided not to.

With a soft sigh, Alani nodded approvingly. "Very well, may I see the…?"

Pendles wasted no time in removing his jacket. Kneeling down, Alani approached the assassin and gently placed her hand against the dark purple area devoid of any scales. Unlike the rest of his body which was typically warm, the infected area was cold to the touch.

In spite of her inexperience communicating with the Roa, she and her people had still come to know extensively of the species, their lifecycles and evolutionary traits. However, she never understood why their scales shed feverishly. She always believed it was because of age, but now she wasn't so certain; perhaps it was due to a change in atmosphere, or even a result of prolonged exposure outside of a body of water.

Regardless of the cause, Alani continued to study the mark intently; from her previous experience performing on him, the condition was still in its early stages.

"It doesn't look too bad."

Pendles scoffed softly. "That doesn't instill much relief."

Unamused by his remark, she addressed him in the eyes; well, _eye_. "When did you notice your scales were peeling again?"

"About a week ago, if my memory serves me right…"

Alani acknowledged, recording that information as a mental note of reference. "Are you in pain? Does it hurt?"

Pendles smirked triumphantly. "Nah, 'course not, love, only when pressure is applied."

Upon hearing that, Alani hastily removed her hand and returned to her feet having finished her inspection. Meeting his expectant gaze, she adopted a serious demeanour.

"Well, have you experienced any of those other symptoms?"

"No…well, not yet at least - just a few minor headaches here and there but nothing serious." He gestured towards her. "If I _do_ , however, I'll be sure to let you know."

Alani acknowledged with an affirmative nod. Having mended his wounds before, she concluded that the skin irritation was progressing slowly, and instinctively knew a simple ritual performance would suffice for the damage. However, a lingering concern still troubled her.

"…You know I can't reverse the damage, right?"

"I know, I know", he answered desperately, "and I didn't expect you to." He shrugged with defeat. "I was just…I was hoping you could perhaps, you know, stabilise it…like you did last time? You see, I've grown rather fond of this arm and I really don't intend on losing it."

Instinctively, Alani should not have hesitated to gather her resources and perform the ritual - a simple cleansing one that a novice could easily perform. However, that ever persistent voice her conscience protested that the Hellician Knight was still expected to arrive. Alani couldn't predict whether or not Galilea would appear, but if there was even a minuscule chance she would, the young woman didn't want to waste that opportunity.

Loathing herself for what she was about to do – blindly lie to someone desiring medical attention – Alani bit her lip. "I _will_ …but I can't right now."

The hopeful expression disappeared from Pendles.

Shaking her head softly, she continued to fabricate. "I don't have the resources I require at the moment to perform the ritual…and besides, Galilea will arrive any second now."

There were many qualities Alani disliked about herself, and her compulsion to lie and exaggerate was definitely one. Preparing herself for a protest from the snake-man, she was instead treated to an affirmative nod.

"I understand", he extended his tongue, "ah, but that's alright – I may be a lot of things but I'm not impatient." He hesitated. "When can…when can I expect…?" He gestured gingerly between them.

Though infinitely relieved to hear that he wasn't upset, it didn't dispel her remorse for lying. Alani smiled jopefully. "Maybe…this time tomorrow, after the mission?"

Pendles typical jovial smile returned. "Well, alrighty then; good; great; brilliant even! It's a date then. Guess we owe you a great deal of debt, don't we?" He retrieved his skeletal weapon. "Go on, say 'thank you, Miss Alani.'" Using his appendage, he simulated a shaking head of disapproval. "Come on, don't be rude."

Staring with a mixture of astonishment and amusement, Alani stifled a giggle and instead rolled her eyes. "You're so weird."

Pendles winked playfully. "But I'm one of a kind. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

With a weak smile, Alani nodded approvingly.

Flashing a cheerful grin, Pendles said his goodbyes and approached the entrance to her quarters before halting in between the doorway and gently flicking his hand. "I bid you farewell."

Alani returned the gesture. As she observed him turn his attention back to the doorway, an unexpected sense of urgency to stop him emerged; she couldn't bring herself to let him just leave without properly enlightening him on how she really felt about him.

"Pendles…?"

The reptile returned his attention to her.

Biting her lip, the young woman couldn't begin to understand as to why she felt so reluctant to express her thoughts about _him_. Although a part of her was resistant to what she was about to profess, deep down she knew he deserved to know.

"…I consider you a friend."

The reptile rotated his entire body to address her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Although she didn't expect to reciprocate her admiration, Alani didn't expect him to react the way he did. With his trademark smile of amusement, he jokingly extended a thumb.

"Ooh, ooh friend!" He spoke in an exaggerated childish tone as he retrieved his skeletal companion. "D'ya hear that, fella - Miss Alani just called me her friend!" He shook the skull excitedly, emulating laughter. "Ooh, friend! Ooh, friend! Oh, oh, Akopos friends!"

Unamused, Alani folded her arms. "I'm being serious."

Pendles ceased his ruse almost immediately. "Really?" He whispered.

Alani nodded anxiously. She observed as a Pendles, jokingly, inspected the environment around him before turning back to her, gesturing towards himself in astonishment. " _Me_? You're not having a laugh, are you, 'cause I have feelings as well, y'know?"

"I promise I'm not." Sighing deeply, Alani channeled all the courage she could summon. " _Yes_ , in spite of everything."

Before continuing, she began to rub her arms softly. "I…look, I don't want you to think that I dislike you, because I don't, not at all."

She hesitated. "I _know_ you and haven't always cooperated in the past, but I want you to know that I value your friendship very dearly; you're…you're funny, and charming…and somebody that I actually wish I could spend more time with." She bit her lip nervously. "I really enjoy your company is what I'm trying to say."

She sighed deeply. "F-following the fall of Akopos, I've been…struggling, I guess, to readjust and reconnect in life, and to express myself once more", she sighed softly, "I guess that's why I'm always so desperate for people to be my friends - so I won't have to return to being alone in this world again." She smiled weakly. "But even though I couldn't be more grateful to have been accepted into the Battleborn - a place I _might_ actually be able to call 'home' - it's knowing that, from now on, I'll always been in the company of another Akoposian that comforts me the most…and I must thank you for that, even though you may not think you deserve it." She placed a hand over her chest and smiled appreciatively, " _you_ mean a lot to me."

The water coursing through her body should have provided some relief to the burning in her cheeks. Even though what she had confessed was beyond juvenile and embarrassing, he _did_ deserve to know.

As she stared at him expectant for a response, mentally she prepared herself to receive an onslaught of jokes and ridicules. But instead, the reptile whistled audibly.

"I'll tell you what, love, you sure know how to make a bloke feel like a million dollars: I can't recall anybody ever saying anything like _that_ about _me_ before." He winked mischievously. "When this is all over, I promise I'll kill you last."

Alani recoiled in shock. "What?!"

Pendles erupted into laugher. "Ah, classic Pendles, he strikes again!" He released a relaxing sigh. "It was a joke, settle down."

Rather than pursue him about his intentions, Alani smiled gingerly from his joking response; at least, she _hoped_ he was joking. She watched curiously as Pendles fidgeted with his hood; she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I've…I've never really had a friend before" he whispered, "and certainly not someone as benevolent as you." He addressed her in the eyes. "You remember what I said about forming attachments?"

Concerned as to what he could be insinuating, Alani nodded uncertainly.

A small but appreciative smile emerged. "Yeah, well for you…I'll defiantly make an exception."

With a frantic, beating heart and warmth in her soul, Alani expressed her infinite gratitude through a nervous but excited grin. "Thank you", she whispered, "same."

Another session of silence emerged as the two water dwellers exchanged uncomfortable exchanges. If Alani could have summoned the courage, she would have apologised for mistreating him so unjustly from earlier, but before she could express another word Pendles dispelled the silence with an audible clap.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, but I really must be on my way; I'll probably turn in early after all. I've interrupted you long enough as it is, and you really don't need me lingering around any further." He bowed gracefully. "I hope you and Galilea enjoy yourselves."

His comment made Alani's pupils widen; she'd completely lost track of the time, and a quick glance towards the computer only reinforced it. It had been nearly an hour since Pendles appeared and yet, during all that time, Galilea still hadn't arrived; Alani figured as much. Having prepared herself for such an outcome, Alani released a soft but disappointed exhale.

'Yeah, something tells me she isn't coming after all."

"You certain? You don't want to cash in your chips so prematurely, do you? She might just be running late."

Alani shook her head. "Nah, it's been almost an hour, and if she didn't rock up _then_ I doubt she'll turn up now."

Lazily dropping her arms, Alani approached the lounge and sat down, placing her chin in her palm. "Oh well", she mused dryly, "all that effort for nothing."

She observed as Pendles approached her carefully, gesturing around the room. "Do you need some help restoring the place?"

Alani waved her hand dismissively with a smile. "No, I'll be alright, thank you. I'll just…", she sighed despondently, "actually, I don't know what I'll do."

Sheepishly, she avoided his gaze; despite his understanding and comfort, she still didn't wish for him to see in her in such a state. As Alani continued to reflect on the experience of preparing for an evening with the Hellician Knight and all the effort she went to, she was brought back to reality by Pendles.

"I guess…I'll leave you to it then."

Although surprised, Alani still acknowledged with a weak smile. "…Alright, see you."

As she watched the serpentine assassin politely return to the entrance, the same urgency to halt him returned; for whatever reason, she didn't want him to leave. It was then when a new idea developed in her mind, one that she could never have predicted to consider unless having just exchanged such an encounter. She stopped to reflect on the evening's preparations and arrangements once more. Her intention _was_ to try and restore a friendship; although the individual may not have been the one she anticipated, ultimately she fulfilled her wish.

With an anxious breath, Alani hastily made an announcement before he could leave. "H-hey…you're not busy, are you?"

On cue, Pendles coiled his head to address her. "Can't say that I am, why?"

Before responding, Alani bit her lip to try and stabilise her developing anxiousness. After a moment of reluctance, she smiled hopefully. "Do…do you want to watch a holo-drama with me?"


	3. Love of My Life

Alani waited expectantly for an answer from her visitor. However, as she anticipated, he did not acknowledge politely or respectfully.

"Excuse me? Would you mind repeating that? I don't think I quite understood what you just asked."

While he evidently experienced amusement, she didn't; she saw nothing humorous about inviting him. "I just asked if you wanted, maybe, watch a holo-drama together? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Rather than a response, she was treated to a suppressed snort of laughter. "You're joking, right?"

She folded her arms. "I'm not, I'm...being serious." She scratched her cheek bashfully. "If you want, you're more than welcome to stay here a little bit longer."

Alani couldn't understand why she felt so uncertain speaking with Pendles. She was capable of communicating with some of the more unwelcoming members like ISIC and Benedict without apprehension. She wasn't one who was frightened easily. Well, apart from that one time when Montana recounted his experience pursuing a demonic woodland mammal.

"You _have_ to be exaggerating."

"Does it sound like I'm lying?"

"You know, I really can't tell. I suppose I don't know you as well as I thought I did." He unexpectedly gestured towards accusingly. "You aren't an imposter, are you?"

The young woman stared incredulously. "An impo…?" She exhaled with exasperation, "you're impossible. I'm just asking if you'd like to watch a holo-drama. You don't have to if you don't want you. If you wanna leave, by all means - there's the door!" She gestured provocatively towards the entrance.

Pendles clicked his fingers audibly. "Ah, _there_ she is."

Alani furrowed her eyebrows. "Wha-? Who?"

"The real Alani -the one I've come to know – the one who doesn't want anything to do with little old Pendles, let alone invite him to watch a holo-drama." Teasingly, he adopted a childlike expression of bashful humiliation."She can't stand one minute in my company."

A wave of hurtful emotions enveloped her. Ever the one to dwel, one aspect of Alain's being was focused on his attitude. How dare _he_ mock and ridicule _her_ ; after everything he had done he was in position to provoke insults. However, the dominant aspect of her being – the sensitive and insecure one – was all too affixed on his words

"That's not true", she whispered. She raised her hands desperately. "You know what? _Fine_. Forget it. Forget I said anything. I can see you're in mood to hang out. I try to do something nice for a change and all I get is attitude."

It was only after her eruption did she notice her visitor had refrained from speaking. Alani averted her eyes. Disappointment weighed heavily within her heart. Even though it was entirely his decision, she was still disheartened to hear that he didn't wish to spend time together.

"…You were being serous, weren't you?"

Her attention returned to him, and his conflicted expression mirrored the ones he depicted earlier that evening.

"Of course", she answered dryly.

A moment of regret graced her as she witnessed him scratch beneath his coat. How she wished she hadn't lied to him just better suit her own convenience.

"You want _me_ to join you for a holo-drama?"

Alani rolled her eyes. "Yes, _obviously_. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise."

She watched as Pendles began to survey the inside of her living quarters curiously, even going as so far as to inspect underneath a bowl of chips.

"So this isn't some elaborate ruse at my expense?" He smiled ingenuously. "You haven't installed any hidden cameras to record this little prank?"

Alani stared in disbelief. How could even think of suggesting something like that? "No, of course not. What are you even talking about? I'd never do something like that, not to anybody." She hesitated. "Not even you. Especially…not you."

The assassin smiled weakly. "You really are telling the truth, aren't you?"

Alani exhaled with exasperation, thoroughly exhausted over the fact that it had taken him so long to understand. "Why wouldn't I? Do you think I would have asked _you_ to stay in my private quarters _unless_ I was being honest?"

She had not intended to sound provocative – she had only wished to emphasise how serious she was – but the reaction from Pendles indicated she had mistaken it for a threat.

Pendles recoiled. "Alright, settle down." He whispered beneath his breath, "God, you've made your point."

Alani observed as Pendles hissed slowly, protruding his tongue as he scratched beneath his jacket once more. After a moment of unbearable silence, he spoke.

"I'm sorry." His tone was a mixture of desperation and petulance. "I just…I didn't know if you were letting me on or not. I just wanted to be sure you weren't trying to have a go at me."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'have a go'?"

Pendles hastily averted his gaze, evidently conflicted. "It's just…nobody here has ever asked invited me do something like that."

Without thinking, Alani expressed her consensus with a whisper. "Is it really so difficult to understand why?"

A piercing, threating hiss reverberated through the room. "You want to repeat that, little girl?"

Alani glared resentfully as an unbearable stinging sensation developed behind her eyelids. "You know, for somebody that prides themselves on their 'perfected craft', you really could improve on your communication skills."

Pendles scoffed unapologetically. "Coming from _you_ , little miss party-planner. Did you _really_ think all this was going to impress her?" He gestured to the decorations arranged around the room.

"Well, at least I'm making the effort to try!"

Alani breathed frantically. It was only then did she process everything she and him had exchanged as surveyed the inside of her quarters. Finally succumbing to her emotions, Alani whimpered before retreating towards the couch. In a futile attempt to comfort herself, she hastily retrieved a pillow and clutched tightly as she dwelled on their entire exchange, specifically the message he had brutally conveyed.

"…I didn't mean that."

Pendles' remorseful expression one she couldn't have expected. Although she still held him partially responsible for her sorrow, deep down she knew his assessment was correct.

Wiping her nose, she shook her head. "N-no, you're right", she whispered through trembling lips, "I _am_ pathetic."

"You're not."

"Yes, I am!"

He was right - as if Galilea would be impressed by her extraneous efforts? The evening's events; the decorations and arrangements she had prepared; all of it; everything – it screamed of desperation. The final star of Solus would sooner die out before the Hellician Knight wanted to associate with her, let alone be her friend.

Ever since her youth, Alani had been committed to never letting anyone see her cry. Although many associated it as a method for releasing stress and anger, she saw it as a sign of weakness. Pendles had been one of a very select few to witness her in the past. Most of – if not all – of their arguements had been because of her, and that night had been no exception.

Returning her gaze, he averted his, humiliated – the very same uncertainty she had come to expect of him. Composing herself, Alani dried her eyes and rose to her feet.

"I…I know what it's like."

Pendles returned his attention with a concerned demeanour.

"I know better than anybody else what's like – that…that desire…that desperation to be accepted. And you're absolutely right to call me out", she tearfully whispered, "I'm in no position to be boasting about my efforts."

Reflecting on her first day with the Battleborn was a confronting one. That fear of scrutiny and judgement she always experienced had magnified to unbearable degrees that day. While she had settled in, and members like Toby, Montana and Boldur had definitely made her feel welcome, she still didn't feel like she truly belonged, and ventured reciprocated shared her sentiments.

"You don't have to conceal yourself any longer." She adopted a hopeful smile. "Nobody, and I seriously mean _nobody_ here will think any lesser of you if you just, y'know, properly introduce yourself…or even strike up a conversation." She stepped towards him. "You don't need to…protect yourself anymore. You're a valued member. Everybody here is supporting one another to achieve one shared goal, and your input would be deeply appreciated."

Holding her breath, she hoped very much her words would resonate – words that she had summoned from the heart. Although she wished for the best, from their experience she knew very well Pendles also interpreted expressing emotions as a weakness, even more so than her.

She continued to study him as he concentered on her words. After what seemed like an eternity, he hissed deeply.

"It's not so much as I dislike speaking with others as much as others dislike speaking with me."

In all the time she had known the reptile, she could never have expected to hear him _confess_ he struggled with social-anxiety. Although she really wished they didn't, his words resonated with her. Being an outcast herself, she knew all too well of the ridicule and harassment one can receive for expressing themselves differently. She always believed their equal ambitions for acceptance was the pivotal reason they gravitated towards one another during youth.

Nodding understandingly, Alani smiled reassuringly. "…I like speaking with you."

Alani was relieved to witness Pendles typical smile returned as he stared in disbelief towards her.

"Yeah, you do, too." He scoffed. "That would make you the first and only."

"We could always…try to increase that number. Together." She offered her hand tentatively. "I mean, _I_ still don't know everybody here as well as I should."

He studied her hand as if it was a foreign object, and she slowly retracted it. "You've made much greater progress than I have."

She shrugged bashfully. "There are always areas to improve upon."

Alani knew intimately well of what Pendles was experiencing, and her maternal, nurturing instincts compelled her to support and guide him, in spite of his resistance. It wasn't enough for her to just mend his flaking scales – she was determined to help him however so, even he if did refuse her input.

Smiling hopefully, Alani waited expectantly for an answer. Although she had prepared herself for a decline, in her heart she hoped ever so much he would accept.

"You really don't this lot will…?"

"I _know_ they won't."

Her hopes were realised when she eagerly listened to a long, audible hiss of defeat as he absentmindedly licked his wounded eye.

"Twist my arm. I'll see what I can do."

Alani smiled appreciatively. Infinitely relieved to hear that he was willing to accept her support, she bowed politely. "Thank you, I'm…I'm really pleased to hear this." She placed a hand on her chest. "I promise: we'll get through this…together."

Now _that_ comment she did believe deserved a tease or jest. She certainly didn't mean to sound so motherly, considering she knew she was more than capable of managing himself. However, Pendles didn't pursue her about it and instead extended his tongue.

"Very well."

Alani smiled bashfully, absentmindedly fidgeting with the petals in her hair. The prospect of introducing him to the other members was a comforting and almost compelling notion. At the very least, it was reassuring to think that she wouldn't be alone the next time she tried to speak with a member she was very familiar with. Above all, it was an opportunity for the pair of them to become better reacquainted with one another.

For the next moments, Alani exchanged bashful smiles towards the reptile as he returned to feverishly scratching beneath his jacket. Neither brave nor prepared to initiate a conversation, Alani elected to wait for the inevitable announcement that he was going to take his leave. However, his next statement was one she couldn't have predicted.

"So…what's the featurette screening tonight?"

His question sent a thrill down her spine over the prospects. Desperately composing herself, Alani attempted to speak naturally. "Oh, _that_. I just…I've just picked out a handful of my favourites – some classics, some moderns." She gestured towards the collection of cases beneath the projector. "I was…kind of hoping to screen a marathon or something…but I don't there'll be enough time anymore if I want to wake up rested and recharged for the mission tomorrow."

As she fidgeted with her fingers, she stiffened as Pendles glided past.

"Then I suppose we'll have to settle for just one."

As her visitor inspected the holo-drama selection, a delighted smile emerged on her lips. She couldn't believe it, but Pendles _actually_ accepted her invitation. Well, he didn't exactly accept it, but his actions were all but a confirmation, and that was more than enough for her.

Processing her next move, Alani elected to remove the extraneous decorations arranged on the walls. It was here when Pendles inquired as to what film she intended to screen, but she politely declined.

"You pick. I don't mind."

"But you're the hostess."

"Yeah, but _you're_ the guest. Please, I insist. I don't mind watching anything you choose."

Pendles bared his teeth with a grin. "Very well." He turned back to the collection. "But I hope you understand whatever I choose is non-negotiable."

Alani rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Retrieving a stool, Alani balanced precariously upon it to remove the balloons affixed to the wall. Balloons? As if Galilea was going to be impressed by children's decorations.

"Well, I'll be. I haven't _seen_ this in some time."

Turning to inspect, Alani almost collapsed from her elevated position upon witnessing the music case cradled in his hands. Anxiously, she hopped down and approached him, her face burning with humiliation.

"Oh, dear. How did…where did that come from?" She smiled nervously, raising her hands defensively. "It's not mine, I swear. I…I don't listen to that kind of music."

Pendles, however, raised his hand as well. "I'm not passing judgement. I too enjoy a bit of _Death Blossom Spore_ from time to time."

Alani's eyes widened with intrigue. "Really?" Embarrassed, she cleared her throat. "I mean…I enjoy their earlier material." Ignoring that remark, she gestured towards the case. "I'll just take that."

Retrieving it, Alani wasted no time in disposing of the music case in one of her drawers, and brought a hand to her face. It was bad enough that Pendles had discovered her throwing a welcoming celebration for Galilea, but now know he was enlightened on her taste in music.

"Is this the special edition?"

Alani concentrated on the case he was holding. "Yeah, why?"

Pendles inspected the back's description, carefully. "Well, because I cannot stand to watch the theatrical edition after watching this version. The deleted scenes restored actually improve upon an already flawless film - especially the moment when she discovers what happened…"

"…to her daughter during the extended time in cryostasis." Having just finished his sentence, with a hopeful smile Alani continued eagerly, excited to hear that he shared her passion of cinematography. "I mean, if you're not going to watch the special edition, you may as well not watch the film at all, right?"

Pendles extended his tongue, as well as the holo-drama. "Too right."

Alani accepted the case and removed the disk, inserting the disk into the projector's console. Selecting play, the opening promotional trailers and advertisements began rolling.

Smiling, Alani offered Pendles a lollie but he politely declined, electing to demonstrate his extended reach by retrieving a handful of chips from the table behind them, munching on them with a smirkof confidence and pride.

It was during the wait for the previews to finish when Alani was suddenly alerted to a warm sensation around her shoulders, and was surprised to witness his elongated tentacle arm. Turning to him accusingly, Pendles flashed a mischievous smile.

Alani brushed the appendage off. "Easy, slithers. It's not _that_ kind of evening."

Pendles pouted comically. "Ah, alright. Forgive me, love, but you know how much I enjoy to make myself comfortable and at home."

Reflecting on their previous encounters (what with him appearing without announcement or permission) she scoffed jokingly. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

The assassin squinted his eye. "Have I just been issued a challenge? Very well. How about this?"

Uncertain as to what he was insinuating, Alani recoiled slightly when she witnessed him gracefully migrate beside her and whisper in her ear.

"I think you're the most beautiful creature in the system."

At once, Alani's entire body stiffened from his words, and the implications he insinuated. Turning to him accusingly, she was alarmed to witness his typical jovial smile.

"Stop it", she answered seriously.

Unfortunetly, Pendles did not abide and raised his arms defensively. "I'm only speaking the truth."

Disappointed by his demeanour, Alani whispered anxiously. "No, I'm serious. Please…please don't say those things."

Closing her eyes, the suppressed emotions and memories reawakened by his comment weighed heavily within her heart and mind; how she wished he hadn't said that.

"I'm…sorry. I…saw an opportunity for a comment, and I seized it. I'm sorry, alright? Sometimes I…I just get carried away." He hissed deeply. "I didn't mean to…y'know -"

"It's fine." She smiled weakly. "I know you were just…being honest." Alani sighed softly, and averted her eyes. "I just…I really wish you wouldn't say those things."

"Right, of course."

Out of her peripheral vision, she observed as Pendles stirred uncomfortably beside her, evidently conflicted. He hissed bitterly. "I just don't understand why we can't -"

"You _know_ why we can't", she interjected sorrowfully, "we've been over this!" She struggled to summon the appropriate words to express her thoughts. "It's not…it's not right. It wouldn't be right."

A moment of unbearable silence graced them as Alani continued to dwell and reflect on the suppressed memories of that very same discussion they had exchanged – one that had taken place a very long time ago.

"Forgive me, I forgot. I… _forgot_ …this isn't enough." He gestured between them, and Alani was discouraged to acknowledge what he was insinuating – a sentiment she sadly reciprocated.

Pendles bared his teeth and hissed angrily. "Christ, coupled with this, it doesn't help that I'm such a wanker."

Alani shook her head desperately. "No, this says nothing about _you_." She reassured pleadingly. "It…it wouldn't be fair on _either_ of us. You know that…we're not compatible, don't you?" She gingerly gestured between them. "I mean, I'm not…and you're not…"

The assassin acknowledged. "Anybody with any of their functioning senses could conclude that."

Tearfully, she observed as her reptilian guest slowly retracted his tongue and reached beneath his jacket once more. Before she could object, he removed his hand, which now clutched a handful of rotted scales. She watched in disbelief as he sprinkled them across his lap.

Pendles concentrated on his injured appendage, and Alani was disheartened to see an expression of pure disgust and resentment.

He closed his eye and hung his snout. "Maybe", he whispered softly, "if I weren't…?"

Realising what he was insinuating, Alani objected desperately. "Please don't say that. Please…don't blame yourself. I am _just_ as accountable for _this_ …if not even more. _I_ was the one who…"

She struggled to express herself, and instead exhaled with penitence. "This is _why_ we can't: I don't want to put this kind of pressure on you – for you to try and change who you are…for _me_."

Releasing a strangled exhale, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's just not right." Composing herself, the young water monk controlled her breathing. "I'm sorry. I just… _that_ was a long time ago, and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Alan couldn't stand to listen to him speak so unforgivingly about himself, especially since their incompatibility was not his fault at all. How she wished their exchange would not become a repeat of last time. That experience had not been a pleasant experience for either of them.

"I understand."

Turning back, she was astonished to witness his charismatic smile, albeit not nearly as passionate.

He placed his hand over his chest. "I promise: no more comments. What has happened… _has_ happened, and we'll leave it at that."

Alani was infinitely relieved for his respect and understanding, emphasised by the uncharacteristic honesty in his voice. Wiping her nose, Alani smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

Far too embarrassed to converse any further, Alani's attention became affixed to the bowl of lollies beside her as she desperately tried to suppress the sorrowful and heart-breaking memories of her youth once more. She elected to utilise this window of silence to occupy her time until the film started, and ventured Pendles felt the same. However, a soft announcement beside her disrupted the silence.

"Look", he began uncertainly, alerting her attention to him, "I know my word probably doesn't mean anything, and I know I just promised I wouldn't speak about this…but I just want you to", he hesitated, " _you_ deserve to know that if it _was_ possible…"

Alani listened attentively in bated anticipation - curious to hear what exactly he wished to share that was causing him such distress. After a moment of composure, Pendles finally concluded.

"What I'm trying to say is: I…really wish it _was_ possible." A small, hopeful smile emerged.

Unprepared for his profession, Alani stared at him intently in disbelief as a passionate warmth enveloped her being. Deep down, it was what she had always wanted to hear, and she reciprocated his sentiments wholesomely.

Breathlessly, Alani expressed herself through tearful eyes and trembling lips. "Me too."

After wiping her cheeks hastily, she watched as Pendles reluctantly placed his tentacle arm across her thighs, and gently wrapped it around her waist. Although surprised at first, the gesture evoked a feeling of contentment as she caressed it softly.

As the reptilian assassin gently pulled them closer towards one another, the young water monk readjusted herself into a more comfortable position, and rested her head upon his shoulder contently.

With nothing else having needed to be exchanged, the two former denizens of Akopos returned their attention to the projector screen as the opening credits began to play.


End file.
